Rainy Day Musings
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Rainy day drives a ninja into Thinking…of random things. HunterDustin For DustinandMarahForLife No Flames, Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainy Day Musings**  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****A/N**: Sorry I haven't written in ages, I still have writer's block, but this story is for Marah (DustinandMarahforLife) Since she's been a bit down lately, and everyone else who have reviewed my stories and stuff...Let's just say…to much rain can drive anyone insane. **Will Contain Slash**.

* * *

**Chapter One**: Earth Ranger Musings…  
**By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Pairing**: Hunter/Dustin  
**For**: Marah  
**Summary**: Rainy day drives an Earth Ninja into Thinking…of random things. (Don't worry, The holes will be explained in the next chapters.)  
**Done In Dustin's POV**

* * *

It is a rainy day at Blue Bay Harbor; Six colored clad figures sat around a small table in the command room of the Ninja Ops; on the small table sat a small furry figure; a guinea pig, who happened to be a Ninja Master trapped in a guinea pig's body, it's a long story on how the got into that form; and I don't really feel like explaining it. But I could tell you this; 'Dude or Dudette…Today is BOR-ING! With a capital B-O-R-I-N-G, Hehe, Everyone would be proud! I can spell boring! All we're doing is sitting around here watching Sensei…like he's about to do a trick…which would be awesome…I mean…I'm sure Cam could teach Sensei some kind of trick…he already can do back-flips and stuff…ooo…we could put him on Pet Star and win tons of money! No No…Cam would never agree to that…Hmm…What to do…the Earth Ninja pondered as he looked around the silent, a little too silent command room; looking…searching for something to do…he can't take it anymore so he speaks out, "Dude! Its soo freakin' boring here! I neeeeeed something to do, before I explode!" I told the other rangers, startling about half of them on his outburst. My best friend and air ninja clasped me on the shoulder before speaking, "Calm down Dustin," I look at my friend and asked, "How? It's boring…" then pouted; that caused my best friend to laugh and shake his head, "Well, dude, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go find something to do!" I said before standing up and heading out of the room, 12 sets of eyes watching me storm out; but one of them spoke something, maybe it was to me, but I wasn't listening, I kept moving out of the room.

My other close friend, and major crush, followed me out of the room into a training room, where I flopped down on the mats in a fit, everyone knows that I can't stay still for long, nor can I stay silent for that long either…I tried my best to staying silent with the others, but I obviously couldn't…I let out a soft sigh, not even noticing him sitting down next to me, he idly put an arm around my shoulder and spoke, startled at not knowing he was there, I looked at him wide-eyed, causing him to chuckle; he had asked how I was…I reply, shakily, "I'm ok…just…bored out of my mind…" he chuckled a bit before replying to me, "Me too…It was a little _too_ silent in there for me…" I nod my head a few times to show that I agree with him, of course I agree with him, he's right...and…so…hot…who couldn't agree with Hunter Bradley? I mean…he's strong…a bit broody, mysterious and stuff…but…you can trust him, I mean, really trust him…I stare at him for a few moments before I released I was even staring at him, I look away a small flush appearing on my cheeks; he blinked a few times before tilting his head; I glance over at him, then look away; I hate…well, I like it, but…when he tilts his head it's soo cute, and that…makes me want to pet him or something…he's like a big kitty…he even mews randomly…I swear I heard him the other day…but…I think he mewed at Cam….yeah…he probably likes Cam more than me…' I pout a bit at thinking this, causing Hunter to ask what I was thinking; I began to talk, but stopped myself…he's such a great listener, but I don't want to tell him that I…well…like him…more than a friend…so I just shake my head and slowly moved away from him; leaving him…I think…confused…I am confusing…I'm an air head that now one understands…I can't confess my feelings for a close friend, because I don't want to loose him…nope…Life sucks…majorly…

Of course, I don't notice him moving close to me again, until it's too late, I fall over to the side, causing him to laugh at me…I turn bright red; damn…he already thinks I'm a klutz…now he thinks I'm more of one now…I let out a soft sigh as he pulled his arms me pulling me close to him, I allow him…other than he fact he's stronger than I am, but I want to feel the comfort of his arms around me, he whispered a few words to me, causing me to smile; of course…who couldn't smile? He then kissed my forehead, causing me to blush vigorously…wait…is that even how you spell that? Probably not…wait…the spell checker is catching it…ah…now it's right…anyways, back to the boring day at Ninja Ops…Anyways…yeah…he kisses my forehead…I meep a bit as I hear a large thunder clasp outside; I cling to him; causing him to fall backwards with me on top of him; I blush a bit more muttering an apology before slowly getting up, I offered him a hand, which he takes and sits up. He then pulled me to him again, once again I allow him…wow…I'm submissive…err…Great, I just got an image of Hunter naked…laying on a bed…ok ok I really need to stop that image; I can feel my face getting hot again…too late…I'm already blushing…great, he's probably wondering what the hell I'm thinking…or that I might have a fever…yup…the fever part…since he just put his hand on my forehead…"I'm fine…" I managed to tell the other, "Just…having random thoughts…Since I'm so damn bored…." I told him truthfully; causing him to chuckle…yes _again_ at me, somehow this causes me to pout…

After a few more moments of silence between me and Hunter; I let out a soft sigh then moved closer to Hunter, resting my head on his shoulder, he runs a hand down my back, not bed, back, gently; I let out another soft sigh slowly closing my eyes; damnit…every time someone rubs my back I fall asleep…oh well…sleeping on a rainy day doesn't seem like a bad idea…so I slowly fall asleep…there in Hunter's arms…but I forgot to warn him…sometimes I snore…

_TBC…?

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that was short and confusing…It will become a bit clearer in the next chapter…Hunter's POV. xD I might just stop after Hunter's POV though. GET BETTER MARAH! Yay for short fics by people with Writer's Block…D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy Day Musings**  
**Standard Disclaimer**

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't written in ages, I still have writer's block, but this story is for Marah (DustinandMarahforLife) Since she's been a bit down lately, and everyone else who have reviewed my stories and stuff...Let's just say…to much rain can drive anyone insane. **Will Contain Slash**.  
**  
Chapter Two**: Crimson Ranger Musings…  
**By**: Crimson-Ranger  
**Pairing**: Hunter/Dustin  
**For**: Marah

**Summary**: Rainy day drives a Crimson Ninja into thinking…of…well, read and find out. (Don't worry, the holes will be explained in this chapter (Hopefully).)

**

* * *

Done in Hunter's POV**

_I swear…I don't think this day can get any boringer…is that even a word? Probably not…I want to go Motocross, but sensei won't let me…he says it's too dangerous…even if I am a Thunder Ninja and can handle a thunder storm…we have before, we being Me and Blake…not sure about Dustin though….ah…Dustin, he's…innocent, cute and…such an air head, but that's what makes me love him. Yup, Five ninjas, a samurai, and a ninja master, who happens to be a guinea pig, who I nearly killed…It wasn't really my fault…I mean…Lothor tricked us…ah…here it goes…brooding, what I do best…it just hit me, damnit. I want to go to a corner and sit there…and brood…it's boring, raining, I'm cranky and just want to brood, Even if brooding also means a hen on an egg, or something of that nature…so I guess I'm a hen…wait, I'm not chicken…I like to eat chicken…Mmm…Chicken…great, now I'm hungry…_he said slumping a bit against the table that is in front of him, a pout appearing on his face, he slowly put his forehead on the cool table. _I'm hungry now…cranky…wanting to go motocross…I'm going to scream…_

My head shoot right back up at Dustin's outburst (See chapter one), after he finished talking, I opened my mouth to say something, but he was already gone, he left out the room…_Well, looks like he got to scream for me…_I was confused, very confused…I blinked a few times before telling the others, "I will go see what's up." Then I stood up and walked after the Earth Ninja, ignoring what the others were saying, let's just say they were saying around the lines of, "go amuse him, -winkwinknudgenudge-_ Ugh, I hate it when they do that…I really wish they would stop…even though that doesn't seem like a bad idea…no no, get those thoughts away_ I told myself as I flopped down next to him, scaring the crap out of Dustin, I blink…_whoa, I thought he would be able to hear me…I did come in pretty loudly…guess not…awe how cute, he's blushing…_ at that moment I asked him how the was, he said he was bored out of his mind, I chuckled a bit before replying to me, "Me too…It was a little _too_ silent in there for me…" Dustin nodded his head a few times, I notice Dustin staring at me, but I didn't mind it, I tilted my head to the side slightly, _really,_ _Dustin's too cute to be mad at, you can't stay mad at him…kind of like a little puppy, when he pees on the floor and looks at you all 'I sowwy' like, you can't help but to go 'awe…it's ok!" and huggle it to death…Wait…I don't even like dogs…I'm more of a cat person…hence why I mew randomly…hmm, that one day I saw Dustin standing at the side…I was talking to Cam, and I randomly mewed…Ah, I'm such a cat…_there's a pout...I wonder, _Why is he pouting? _"What'cha thinking about?" I ask him, he opened his mouth to talk, but stopped himself, _I am a good listener, I'm so silent at times, people don't even notice I'm there, unless I start talking…and scare the crap outta them…which is always fun…_

I nod my head as he said he was fine, just having random thoughts and being bored, I reply with a chuckle, and watch him pout. H_e's lying, he's a terrible liar…or he's half lying at least…he is having random thoughts, but…never mind…if he doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have too. _I blink a few times at hearing his sigh, and replied with my own at the silence between us, he moved closer, I allowed him, I pull my arms around him as he leaned his head against my shoulder, I run my hand down his back gently, causing him to sigh once again, _awe. He's so cute…looks like he's going to fall asleep…not like I mind._ I keep rubbing his back gently, allowing him to fall asleep…_he's so cute when he sleeps…_ I wrap my arms around him a bit more, a sigh escaping from my lips. _Back to thinking…on rainy day musings….I'm still hungry from talking about chickens…man…I want chicken…_ at that moment I hear a small snore come from the body leaning against me…that caused me to chuckle slightly, but I stop myself before I wake him up, _how cute, he snores…reminds me of Mouse, my friend Johnny's old ass cat…he's so old, he snores, drools and the worst part…farts, yes…he farts, they're silent, but deadly…oh I hope Dustin doesn't fart…not only it would be embarrassing for him, but I would probably fall over either, dead or die laughing…ah…I'm easily amused…no it's the rainy day…it's making me easily amused…and I want chicken…chickennnnnnnn…I better stop before I start drooling and…wait too late_ his stomach growls, _ugh...damnit...amusing, Dustin's still asleep…ah well…better get some z's myself.._ So I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep…

The End

**A/N**: Sorry, it was shorter than the first chapter, but I had to update this fic, hmm. Not really Hunter-ish…at the same time it is? Ah, oh well. Please Review and shit. I will _try_ and update Power Chibi Rangers.


End file.
